"Freeplay" in questions and answers
How to get in the freeplay mode? How to open boxes and inventory? Using the TAB key. How to complete the missions? You need to take certain items from the freeplay. Just leave the territory of conflict alive, having them in your inventory. Items that you need are marked with a star. How to use items? You need to open the inventory and right-click on them. What is energy drink for? Energy drink temporarily speeds up the player. Jaguar energy drink speeds up the player for 60 seconds. But the RedBill energy drink speeds up the player for 90 seconds. How to get rid of thirst/hunger? In addition to weapons and containers, the search for food will be important in the conflict area. It is used to eliminate thirst / hunger, which will slow you down. The next items will quench your thirst: MRE (100%) Water Bottle (75%) Jaguar Energy Drink (40%) Redbill (20%) But this items will quench your hunger: MRE (100%) Beans (100%) Paste (50%) Canned Food (50%) Condensed Milk (30%) Pickles (30%) Corn (25%) Caviar (25%) I got hurt! how to stop bleeding and restore health? To stop bleeding, you need to use bandage. In order, to restore health, you need to use medkit or food. Also, medkit can be used for a fracture. I found the locked door! how i can open it? You need to find a key. They can be in random boxes around the map. Upper key for garages, lower - for an apartment. I found a door which requires code. where i can find it? You need to find flash drives or SD cards on map. When you hover over them in your inventory, code will display. I can't get in the elevator. what i have to do? First, you need to put all 3 fuses in elevator motor. How to crack into the safe? Carefully turn the handle (keys A and D), until the tumbler clicks. As soon you opened the tumbler, you need to start turning handle in opposite direction. To the left of handle, the status of each tumbler is displayed, and when the tumbler is open, it's indicated by the unlocked lock icon. The screenshot shows that the first two tumblers is already open. What are the rubles (ru) for? With the RU, you can buy containers. How to upgrade and paint my weapon? On map you can find a large amount of scrap. It can be used to modify weapons. Since all weapons on the map now appear without modules, you have to look for scrap, if you need sight or other modules. You can also paint the weapon in any (available to you) skin from a regular game. To do this, you need to find a spray can of paint. RAdiation RADIATION STORMS WAS REMOVED FROM THE GAME IN UPDATE 1.5.9. SO EVERY ITEM RELATED TO RADIATION MECHANICS IS USELESS NOW. During the game, you could notice the small moving area, which looks like a wall of dust and leaves, raised by a strong wind. When the player is in it, he receives a dose of radiation (up to 30 rad./sec at the epicenter) and with the accumulation of the 100 rad. dies. If the player got the Geiger Counter, he will hear a crack noises near the radiation storm and in it. It also allows you to see how much your character has already received radiation. Anti-radiation drugs save from the accumulation of radiation. They reduce it to 0 by 60 seconds. Vodka can also save from radiation a little bit. You can find it more often than the anti-radiation drugs, but the effect from it is weaker and faster. Overweight and backpacks Possible carry weight is limited to 20 kilograms. If this limit is exceeded, an overweight debuff will apply to you, which significantly reduces your movement speed. However, the limit can be increased by finding and putting on a backpack. The extra weight that you can carry with the backpack is different, depending on the type of the backpack: Sports Backpack - +5 KG ALICE Backpack - +10 KG Flare gun and helicopter You can call a helicopter which delivers supplies to the conflict zone. To do this, you must find a flare gun and a rocket to it. Then you need to go to surface and shoot from it into the sky. Depending on the distance from the right edge of map, a helicopter can arrive from a few seconds to a minute. A helicopter will fly over you and drop three crates at a short distance from each other. The helicopter will not fly if the shell hits the collision of map and does not catch fire. WARNING: Never call a helicopter at the edge of map, otherwise one of the boxes will be dropped outside the map. In supply boxes you can find: * AK74 and ammo for it; * AWP and ammo for it; * Saiga and ammo for it; * RPG-7 and ammo for it; * M110 and ammo for it; * Zastava M76 and ammo for it; * Claymore Landmine * Grenade M67 * Helmet * Armor * Consumable stuff (food, water, medkits) * Biohazard Suit x2 Biohazard protection suit is needed to visit the location "tunnel". The rooms are full of chemical materials, so player without suit will die very quickly. How to exit the freeplay? You need to find a special way-out. It will be marked with a blue square. The exit becomes available, if player has the dog tag or when on map is only 2 players remaining. Category:Guides Category:Freeplay